The Worth
by Vgel
Summary: She's his heroin. He covets her heart. He takes whatever he can. She gives and gives and gives. But for whatever its worth, is he all worth it? Follow Bella and Edward in their lifelong journey in finding love, overcoming monsters and struggling against oblivion.
1. Chapter 1

**She's his heroin. He covets her heart. He takes whatever he can. She gives and gives and gives. But for whatever its worth, is he all worth it?**

 _ **Summer of 2000**_

" _Mommy?" the brown-eyed girl cried once more._

 _She's been in this same spot for the last five minutes. Last time she checked, she was with her mom grocery shopping. Just then she saw a box of her favourite chocolate and mindlessly took several strides towards the aisle where the boxes of Hershey's were. As she got to finally grab a box of chocolate, she looked around and found herself missing._

" _Mom?!" she called out louder than before._

" _Hey, are you okay?" a soft voice said._

 _The girl turned around and saw a boy, most likely her age, looking very concerned. He was as tall as her, has a messy bronze hair and a cute little dimple in his left cheek. His eyes, behind the pair of eyeglasses he was wearing, were in deep pools of green, bore into hers. Brown to green._

 _She shook my head in response and just drifted her face into the floor to hide the tears breaking from her eyes._

" _Hey, don't cry. Are you lost?" he asked again as he cupped her face with his hand and wiped the tears away._

 _Once again, she looked into his sparkling eyes and just nodded._

 _He gave me a wide smile and she noticed he has a missing upper tooth .That made her smile. "It's okay. You're gonna be fine. I will help you find your Mom. I'm Edward by the way."_

" _I'm Bella," she replied weakly._

" _Edward!" a smooth voice called after him. "We've got to go. What are you..." she trailed off as she noticed Edward's company._

" _Mom, this is Bella. She's lost. She couldn't find her mom," he explained._

" _Oh honey. Where was the last time you were with your mom?" she asked her sincerely then she dropped into her knees so they were eye levelled._

" _Here. I was just about to get a box of chocolates and then she's gone." Tears went off from her eyes again._

" _Mom! Let's go home already or else I'm gonna miss the game," an older boy voiced out running towards our direction. Edward just glared at him. The boy was big. He has a really curly black hair and has two dimpled cheeks that were still visible despite the frown on his face._

" _Couldn't you wait Emmett? Who cares about football anyway. No doubt you're stupid." Edward hissed, still frowning at big boy._

 _Big boy scowled back._

" _Edward, that's no way to talk to your brother." Esme said disapprovingly. "And Emmett, we have company here. Your brother found this poor girl and realized she's missing. We have to help her find her mother first before we went home."_

" _I'm sorry." Emmett muttered inaudibly. "I'm Emmett." He said with a grin and offered her his hand._

" _I'm B..Be..Bella." She was about to reach for his hand when a another hand grabbed hers into his possessively._

" _She obviously didn't want to talk to you Emmett." Edward said still in a harsh tone. Then he turned his attention to her, his face softened. "Let's go look for your mom Bella." He tightened his grip on their entwined hands._

" _Couldn't we just give her a ride home Mom?" Emmett spoke._

 _Esme was about to reply but was interrupted by the intercom._

" _Good day, shoppers of Fork's Grocer. A seven year old girl, named Isabella Swan, was reported missing just as this moment. The mother of the said girl described her wearing a matching red blouse and skirt, blue sandals and has her hair down. If found, please report to the Office Admin. Thank you and have a good day" a woman's voice was heard from the intercom._

" _I think we just found your Mom, Bella," Edward exclaimed, showing her a wide beam._

 _A moment later, Bella was sent to the Admin Office by Edward's mom._

" _Bella! Oh baby," her mom cried out. "You had me worried sick." She hugged her tightly as she returned her embrace._

" _Esme?!" Mom gasped, with a surprised look. Bella followed her gaze and landed on Edward's mom._

" _Renee?!" Edward's mom, or, Esme cried back._

" _Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you since forever! Oh my god! How are you?! Are you living here in Forks now?" my Mom gushed. They were both jumping up and down like obsessed school girls._

" _Yes I am! We just transferred here last week. Oh my gosh. What were the odds? I can't believe we're in the same town now. We have a lot of catching up to do. We should plan on a date soon." Esme said back with much enthusiasm._

 _It appeared that Esme and Renee were college roommates and became best friends since then. However, their time together were cut short during their sophomore year when Renee got knocked up by Charlie, Bella's dad, and that lead to her dropping out from school when he asked her to get married._

 _After the grocery incident, Esme and Renee were talking non stop. Either on the phone or they visited each other's' house. And that drove Bella and Edward to get closer as well since they always tugged along with their mothers whenever they visited each other._

 _Bella learnt that Esme was married to Carlisle Cullen who was also a Chief like her Dad. He was the Chief surgeon of Forks Medical Center while hers was the Chief of Police. She also met Edward's twin sister, Alice. She looks nothing like Edward though she's really pretty. She's so much shorter and has black hair compared to Edward's bronze. Emmett was two years older and loved to watch and play sports. Bella was not really close to Alice and Emmett even though she wanted to since her time was always absorbed with Edward._

 _One time, she overheard Renee and Esme talking._

" _Renee, please don't get this the wrong way but I'm worried about Bella." Esme said in a hush voice._

" _Why? Is something the matter?" Renee asked anxiously._

" _It's just that, I noticed that Edward seemed to be very focused on her. Did you know that Emmett and Alice always begged me to bring them with me every time I visit you? They also wanted to see Bella, you know? Especially Alice."_

" _Oh, is that it? How does that concern my daughter?"_

" _It's Edward. He didn't want them to. He always begged me not to bring them. I would ask him why, in return he would just have this look on his face that I can't quite put my finger on. And whenever you visit me in my place, he would always make sure that Bella's every attention was on him and nothing else. It seemed like he had created this world for only him and Bella. What worried me was that maybe Edward was being too much of being domineering over her. "_

" _Oh Esme. I think you're just over thinking things. They're children, it's their nature to be that way."_

" _Ugh. Maybe you're right Renee. I hope you are."_

" _Edward?", Bella asked him as he keep on flipping the channels on TV in my room._

" _Yeah?"_

" _I think I want to go outside. Angela , a girl just across the street, said I could play house with her and her brother."_

" _Aren't you happy just watching TV with me, Bella?"_

" _I am. It's just... I want to play with... with.." she stumbled on her words not making him get the wrong idea._

" _You mean other people than me."_

 _Bella just stayed silent._

" _Okay." He finally said after a long silence._

 _She looked at his eyes and smiled but it slightly faded as he spoke again._

" _But you're not going without me."_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm really sorry for not putting a disclaimer and author's note in the last chapter. I was kind of overwhelmed that I get to post my story and I completely forgot those things. Uhmmm, this is my very first story though I've been reading twifanfics for7 years already. I apologize if there's a grammar correction. Will try harder next time. Promise!**

 **PS: Bella, Edward and Alice are 6 year olds in the first chapter, while Emmett is 2 years older.**

 **Disclaimer: Edward, Bella and everyone else in the story belong to the ever amazing Stephenie Meyer. Anything else is just a product of boredom and my love for twilight angst fanfics.**

 _ **Present**_

" _Hi. I'm Mrs. Smith. Name please." A middle age woman says with a smile as I approach the front desk of the building. Wow. I'm a college girl now. This is it._

" _Uhmm..Isabella Swan." I reply shyly as I adjust my old specs. I hate wearing contacts but my mom insisted I should were ones. She said and I quoted "How would you attract the men specie if you keep on hiding your pretty eyes behind those glasses, Bella?" Pretty eyes. Ugh. More on boring ones. I have the plainest pair of chocolate brown eyes. It's nothing compared to the green ones of…Stop Bella. Don't you dare go there._

 _Ever since my parents got divorced during my sophomore year, Renee plead for me stay with her. I can still see the hurt in Charlie's eyes when we took off and left him. He was devastated. He called us almost everyday to convince us to move back. Renee said they both just wanted different things. I guess that makes one of them. Charlie is obviously is still trying to reconnect while Renee does not. Not long after we moved, she began seeing this Phil guy who is way too young for her. He's cool but he's no Charlie. I missed him. I missed Forks. I missed…_

" _You're in Room 13, it's in the second floor .I think you're roommate is already there. I hope you'll enjoy your stay here in the university." Mrs. Smith dismisses me and gives me a wide beam before handing me my room keys. I return the smile and start to take the stairs._

 _I glance along the hallway and scan which room is mine. I stop in front of the room on the farthest end of the foyer with the number 13 engrave above its door._

 _I can do this. I mentally cheer myself._

" _Hey, are you Isabella?" the knockout blonde answered the door. "I'm Rosalie. Hale."_

" _Hey Rosalie. Hale. Just call me Bella." I reply and enter the room, tugging my luggage with me._

 _Her side of the room, which is on the left, is really…girly and manly at the same time. She has an already made bed with pink sheets, pictures in her study table and a huge poster of several cars I know nothing about._

" _So, we're roommates now." I say conversationally._

" _Hmm. Perceptive. Thanks for stating the obvious.. .Bella." she replies mockingly._

" _Oh. Right, sorry."  
"No, I'm kidding. So, where are you from?"_

" _Phoenix. But I used to live in Forks, which is in Washington..."_

" _Wait. What? Forks?"_

" _Uhm... Yeah. I mean I get that nobody really knows where that place is, let alone it exists..."_

" _Whoa, wait up. I'm from Forks!"_

" _Wow. That's so cool. But, we both know how small Forks is, even everybody knows everyone, so how come I don't know you?"_

" _That's because I'm originally from Alaska. My family relocated to Forks in like, four years ago."_

" _That's the year I left Forks. I assume you know my dad? Chief Swan?"_

" _Oh my gosh! I knew it! I thought I heard the Swan name from somewhere. Your dad's so cool by the way."_

" _Yeah. That's him. He gets that a lot."_

" _So, why did you leave Forks?"_

 _I stay silent for a moment. Not really knowing how to respond._

" _You don't need to answer that. I'm sorry. I can really be a nosy bitch sometimes."_

" _Uhm." God, I must look dumb. Way to make a first impression Bella._

 _A buzz suddenly comes from somewhere and Rosalie walks to her bed to get her phone._

" _My friends and I are going to hang out later in a club called Eclipse. Wanna come?"_

" _Uhm. Sorry, but I still have a lot to unpack. Plus I'm kind of tired from my trip. Maybe next time?"_

" _Sure. No prob."_

" _Thanks for inviting me though."_

" _So, would it be rude if I leave for a while? I'm just gonna visit my boyfriend."_

" _Oh no. I don't really wanna bore you out. I'll be fine on my own."_

 _Her phone rings._

" _Hey babe. I'm about to leave the dorm. Uhuh. Yep, she's here. Wanna meet her?"_

 _She gives me a mischievous smile. I look at her questioningly._

" _Yeah. Meet you in a few." She throws her phone into her bed._

" _So…that's was my boyfriend…"_

 _"Who I don't know and obviously wants to meet me?"_

 _"Yeah, why not? You'll love him. Everybody does. I do, especially when he sticks his huge…"_

 _"Blah blah blah" I covered my ears. "I don't really wanna know how big is your boyfriend's…uhmmm.. thing."_

" _Who would not want a piece of this?" I look at the door as it opens._

 _Standing there is a big guy. The curly, black hair. The dimpled cheeks. Fuck. Me._

" _B..Be..Bella?"_

 _AN: What do you think? Let me know by leaving reviews! Thank you!_


End file.
